


Go Gently Into that Sweet Light

by simplyn2deep



Series: Daily Fics [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: dailyfics, Episode: s02e10 Kiʻilua (Deceiver), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew it was over before it began. Deep in her mind, she knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Gently Into that Sweet Light

**Author's Note:**

> written for the _Light_ prompt at dailyfics on LJ
> 
> takes place during 2x10

The light at the end of the tunnel of deceit would bring closure for her. She’d finally know whether Josh was still alive or if she’d signed Steve’s death sentence.

She knew it was over before it began. Deep in her mind, she knew.

But her heart still held hope. Hope that Josh was alive. Hope that she wasn’t a pawn in Wo Fat’s game.

When she finally saw the truth, that Josh was dead, she knew it was finally over. She was merely steps from the light.

With a bullet to the chest, the light surrounded her. It welcomed her. That light was Josh waiting for her.


End file.
